Fetch!
by Ark Navy
Summary: They had obviously gotten stronger over there journey, no? But the true question was, had they gotten any smarter?


**Fetch! 

* * *

**

The northern winds howled as the blizzard picked up. Mia stood on the outskirts of the village, bundled up in blue scarves, coats and gloves, searching through the white blur ahead of her for any flickers of gold or red.

After a few hours of standing in the cold, she began to feel numb all over, despite the pounds of cloth that covered her, so she retired back to the Inn.

Sheba greeted her and helped her remove her coats and scarves. "Did you see'em?"

Mia glumly shook her head. She really missed him...

Sheba sighed. "I told them it was a stupid idea! Especially in this weather!"

Mia nodded, small clumps of snow falling from her hair. "It's only a minor possession... I don't see why he'd go through all the trouble just to go fetch it... I mean, he has plenty others."

Sheba hung Mia's coat and switched the subject. "I can imagine you're hungry. Jenna and Felix are fixing up something in the kitchen, until then, let's just go upstairs and prepare the welcoming stuff."

"Let's."

* * *

They gathered around the table, gawking at all the delicious mouth-watering food. Jenna and Felix, as a duo, were master chefs, and master taste-testers, so they didn't cook that often. This time though, they had managed to bring a good deal of food to the table without eating it all first...

Forgetting their worries, the dove into the first serving, hot spicy soup that they called 'Crazy Chicken Soup'. Next came the main entree of Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, slow-roasted pork and warm cranberry sauce, followed by seconds. They all thought they couldn't eat another bite, but when Felix and Jenna came out of the kitchen carrying moist chocolate cake slices and a special coffee that was only brought out in the coldest of days, nobody could resist taking firsts, seconds and even thirds.

The food had seemed to cast a spell on them to make them forget all of their qualms, and just enjoy one another's company. The spell wore off as soon as the exited the dining room and into the lobby where all their eyes turned to the windows, fogged by white.

Mia gathered her coats, scarves, gloves and all other things to keep her warm and secretly trudged back out into the whiteout.

She stood outside the village for a good hour or so, she had started to lose hope when flashes of gold and red could be seen through the white. She ran as fast as she could back to the Inn to inform everyone, all the way grinning ear-to-ear.

* * *

"...Do you think she'll find us here?"

"Even though it's the most obvious place to hide, I doubt it."

"Shut up, shut up! Someone's coming!"

Voices could be heard faintly. "I found... someone... the blankets! Felix, go get ?! You... for sure?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Many footsteps could be heard going to and fro. When it was completely silent, one of them spoke up. "Think it's safe to slip over to the kitchen? I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's go, quickly!"

* * *

Minutes later, everyone comes back in smiling and laughing. Accompanying them in was a golden retriever with a red scarf tied around his neck, wagging his tail uncontrollably. He started running around the lobby, dripping water and snow everywhere, forcing the adepts to chase them around the lobby, making even more of a mess and slipping around in the water and snow.

Blanket in hand, Ivan dove onto the dog, managing to hold him down until the other adepts came in with more blankets to dry off the drenched dog.

Once they thought they were done, they released the dog, only to regret their move. The dog began to shake his entire body, spraying water everywhere. While the adepts were stunned from the water, he scampered into the hallway and through the door leading into the kitchen.

Everyone followed his wet paw prints into the kitchen to see him sitting and begging for the his ball, which was in the hands of Isaac. "You wanna play some more fetch?" Garet was asking the dog in a high pitched voice.

"NO!" Mia screamed and grabbed the ball from Garet's hands. "Last time you played fetch with him, you sent him on a journey through the mountains and probably over to Biblin during a snowstorm!"

Garet fearfully looked around for somewhere to hide while Isaac tried to explain. "Hey! We didn't know we got so strong after the journey!"

* * *

"Well, it could've been worse..." Garet sighed as he searched through the snow, looking for a red flower.

"Garet, shut up..." Isaac sighed.


End file.
